


Why Else Would I Kiss You?

by burnmeumi



Series: The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Honoka's an ikemen tease, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, and Kanan, poor Umi, though primarily Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: Honoka and Umi welcome Kanan in as a new part of their relationship, though not without a little teasing on Honoka's part.





	Why Else Would I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> So a little bit of pretext- this is the first in a series of one-offs I'll be writing that take place in a world where Honoka, Umi, and Kanan are all girlfriends. Kanan picks up kendo classes when she's younger, and become friends with Honoka and Umi (post μ's disbanding). The stories will not be set in any chronological order, and as such will be jumping across the timeline. The canonicity of the story utilise all media formats, though I will primarily falling back on the manga and diaries for μ's purposes and the anime for Aqours purposes.
> 
> This first chapter takes place in Kanan's "second year" at Uranohoshi, with Honoka and Umi being nineteen and twenty respectively (it's in like June or something).

* * *

           

“So I guess you’ve got yourself two girlfriends now, Umi-chan!”  
  
The twenty-one-year-old’s head quickly snapped to her orange haired friend, their sixteen-year-old junior’s doing the same, the both letting out a loud, “What!?” in shock at Honoka’s exclamation.

A sly grin developed on the girl’s face as she looked at Kanan. “And the second one’s a high school girl too,” she drawled out, “how scandalous of you, Umi-chan!”

Kanan stared, eyes wide and full of confusion, as Honoka walked up to Umi and slung her arm over the blue haired archer’s shoulders. Umi’s cheeks were a faint red as she looked between her and her (apparently?) girlfriend. Kanan even felt a heat from her own cheeks too, despite the confusion and the overwhelming desire to run. Did Umi know about the kiss (or really, the kiss _es_ , Kanan had to remind herself)? Was Honoka actually holding Umi to the promise- Hell, did she and Umi actually agree on upholding the promise?

…And her seniors were already dating each other?

“H-Honokaaaaaa,” Umi whined, glaring at the girl in question. The blue-eyed girl simply giggled in response, taking off her practice helmet to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Oh warm up, Umi-chan~ We already talked about taking Kanan-chan in after the whole “crying at the dojo and our apartment” situation months ago.”

…Wait. “Say that again?”

Fuck, did she say that out loud.

Honoka looked at her while Umi’s eyes looked away, the blush becoming ever more prevalent on her (beautifully, if Kanan had to say) flawless cheeks. “After you left our apartment that night, I told Umi about the kiss you gave me and about that bet you made last year.” She paused for a moment and smiled softly at the violet eyed girl. “We knew you had a crush on us- well, at least on me, especially after that kiss. So we talked and decided, hey, why not?”

At that she turned and went to put her training gear away, looking over her shoulder to shoot Kanan another grin. “After all, why else would I have kissed you the other day?”

…‘ _Has Honoka always been this… handsome?_ ’

* * *

 


End file.
